mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Reedling
|release date = 2015-03-06 |release version = 1.3.2 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Water, Earth, Haven, Gold |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Earth |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Noggin and Dandidoo + Potbelly and Cybop + Tweedle and Shrubb |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |regular version = |epic version = }}Bio: Description Rare Reedlings are awkward, even when compared with its Common counterpart. Although the two have very similar shapes and sizes, the Rare Reedling has: * Slightly greenish skin; * Small, pale purplish spots, similar to the usual leg-spots, on its face; * Freckles * Vibrant purple fur with "hot pink" spots; * Enlarged "hot pink" toenails (one was once peeking out in some of the Rares news); * "Hot pink" irises; * A pair of small horns on its head; * Large yellowed buck teeth (front teeth protruding over the others) in place of the normal, small fangs; * Chocolate-coloured breathing spines (reed pipes) on its back, with magenta mouthpieces; * An additional pair of similarly coloured breathing spines (reed pipes) in place of the usual ears. * And, upon closer inspection, its fur is notably less spiky, and more smooth on its back. Song Same as regular Reedling Song, but it sounds more like an accordion in My Singing Monsters: Composer. Breeding The Rare Reedling can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Plant and Earth. Possible combinations: * + Noggin and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Cybop * + Tweedle and Shrubb Because Noggin takes much less time to hatch than both Potbelly and Tweedle, and all of the two-element monsters require the same amount of time, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Reedling may fail, and give a Rare Reedling as a result instead of the regular Reedling. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Reedling as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Reedling with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Reedling except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Reedling instead of a regular Reedling doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) The Rare version of any breeding monster can be used instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Reedling. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Rare Reedling Spooktacle 2016.png|Spooktacle 2016 - 2017 Rare Reedling Spooktacle 2018.png|Spooktacle 2018 Rare Reedling Spooktacle 2019.png|Spooktacle 2019 Also on October 14th, 2016, the Rare Reedling put on a skeleton mask. It's reeds color changed to beige, like it's common counterpart. This costume also appeared in 2017 and 2019. In 2018, it donned an ogre mask. Until 2018 (and additionally 2019's costume), the reeds were the same as Reedling's. Notes * The Rare Reedling is the first Rare to be shown on the start-up screen; its breathing spines are visible on the bottom of the 2015 Easter start-up screen. * The Rare Reedling appears to show that it uses the fruit from Zuffle Trees to paint their toenails. Link. * In the livestream, Big blue bubble played a version of cloud island with reedling in it (Please put this on the right page) Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Plant Category:Gold Island Category:Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters